Nina Dobrev
Nina Dobrev (born January 9, 1989) is a Bulgarian-Canadian actress who plays Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce on . She has also played Mia Jones in Degrassi: The Next Generation and has starred in a few movies. Biography Nina Konstantinova Dobreva (Нина Константинова Добрева in Bulgarian) was born on January 9, 1989 in Sofia, Bulgaria. Nina moved to Canada at the age of two and has lived in Toronto, Ontario since. From a very young age she showed great enthusiasm and talent for the arts: dance, gymnastics, theatre, music, visual arts, and acting. Modeling jobs led to commercials, which then turned into film auditions. Shortly after, she booked roles in feature films "Fugitive Pieces", "Away From Her" and the popular television series "Degrassi: The Next Generation" on CTV. Nina loves to travel and has often visited Europe both for pleasure, as well as competing internationally representing Canada in Aesthetic gymnastics. She enjoys playing volleyball, soccer, swimming, rock climbing, wake boarding, snowboarding, and horse back riding. But above all acting is her passion, and she sees it as an adventure that has just begun; she believes that the journey and the characters we create along the way will help us understand ourselves. She's a major fan of the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling, and has read all of the books. 'Love Interest' She is also currently dating her co-star Ian Somerhalder who plays Damon Salvatore . Trivia *Nina attended Wexford Collegiate, an arts school in Toronto. In 2007, she began her post secondary studies at Ryerson University in Toronto, where she is majoring in Sociology. Nina also trained at the Dean Armstrong Acting Studio in Toronto, Ontario. *She is fluent in Bulgarian, French, and English. For her role as Bella in the World War II drama Fugitive Pieces, Nina had to learn Yiddish phonetically. *Nina has competed internationally representing Canada in Aesthetic Group Gymnastics. In 2005, she joined both the Senior World Championships in Copenhagen, Denmark and the Junior World Championships in Plzen, Czech Republic. *Nina is named after her grandmother. *Celebrity Doppelgangers :Victoria Justice,Alexandra Chando, and Christine Prosperi. * Her trademarks are her big brown eyes and long, dark hair. Filmography * Repo! The Genetic Opera (2006) * Playing House (2006) (TV) * Away from Her (2006) * How She Move (2007) * The Poet (2007) * Too Young to Marry (2007) (TV) * Fugitive Pieces (2007) * My Daughter’s Secret (2007) (TV) * Never Cry Werewolf (2008) (TV) * The American Mall (2008) (TV) * The Border (2008) * Degrassi Goes Hollywood (2009) (TV) * You Got That Light (2009) * Eleventh Hour * Degrassi: The Next Generation (2006-2009) * Vampire Diaries (2009-Present) * Chloe (2009) * American Empire (2011) * The Roommate (2011) * Killing Game (2011) * Arena (2011) * The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012) * Perished (2012) Awards 2010 Teen Choice AwardsChoice TV Breakout Star – Female''The Vampire Diaries Won 2010 Teen Choice AwardsChoice TV Actress – Fantasy/Sci-FiThe Vampire Diaries Won 2010 J-14 Teen Icon AwardsIconic TV ActressThe Vampire Diaries Nominated 2011 Teen Choice AwardsChoice TV Actress – Fantasy/Sci-FiThe Vampire Diaries ''Won 2011 Teen Choice AwardsChoice Hottie – FemaleNominated 2011 Teen Choice AwardsChoice Vampire Nominated 2012 People's Choice AwardsFavorite TV Drama Actress''The Vampire Diaries ''Won Gallery Nina Dobrev 36.jpg Nina Dobrev 35.jpg Nina Dobrev 34.jpg Nina Dobrev 33.jpg Nina Dobrev 32.jpg Nina Dobrev 31.jpg Nina Dobrev 30.jpg Nina Dobrev 29.jpg Nina Dobrev 2824.jpg Nina Dobrev 27217.jpg Nina Dobrev 26bjhgk.jpg Nina Dobrev 25bjyg.jpg Nina Dobrev 24mbj.jpg Nina Dobrev 23jnhgfyu.jpg Nina Dobrev 21n mkch.jpg Nina Dobrev 20 157465.jpg Nina Dobrev 19mnjhvuiqea.jpg Nina Dobrev 18m,jcjw.jpg Nina Dobrev 17 mkhu.jpg Nina Dobrev 16 mcidh.jpg Nina Dobrev 15njh us.jpg Nina Dobrev 14mhucs.jpg Nina Dobrev 13njdhc.jpg Nina Dobrev 12nzxhjad.jpg Nina Dobrev 11 ksahihwe.jpg Nina Dobrev 10jayujadf.jpg Nina Dobrev 918d.jpg Nina Dobrev 75795.jpg Nina Dobrev 615687.jpg Nina Dobrev 51598.jpg Nina Dobrev 4njhviulr.jpg Nina Dobrev 31548.jpg Nina Dobrev 2187.jpg Nina Dobrev 1157.jpg Nina Dobrev 28.jpg Nina Dobrev 27.jpg Nina Dobrev 26.jpg Nina Dobrev 25.jpg Nina Dobrev 24.jpg Nina Dobrev 23.jpg Nina Dobrev 22.jpg Nina Dobrev 21.jpg Nina Dobrev 20.jpg Nina Dobrev 19.jpg Nina Dobrev 18.jpg Nina Dobrev 17.jpg Nina Dobrev 16.jpg Nina Dobrev 15.jpg Nina Dobrev 14.jpg 421009_364459066920166_173296866036388_1096040_1010248147_n.jpg 430617_341220209253544_106345739407660_933816_1681113057_n.jpg elena-gilbert-nina-dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-Favim.com-341080.jpg nina-dobrev-seventen-magazine-mexico-credits-nina-dobrev-network-4.jpg NinaHair.jpg nina_dobrev.jpg 0155468.jpg 62nd+Annual+Primetime+Emmy+Awards+YB4NugcRCPwl.jpg 220px-Nina_Dobrev_at_PaleyFest2010.jpg 391aa15319f0cb66_ninadobrev_0505_4.jpg 110503_Nina_Dobrev.jpg bday2010-2.jpg nina dobrev14.jpg Nina_Dobrev_111.jpg nina_dobrev_13.jpg nina_dobrev_20091211_1866.jpg Nina_dobrev_green_dress.jpg Nina_dobrev_jean_jacket.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Hair+Accessories+Headband+ppY3gzVOXRRl.jpg Nina-Dobrev.jpg nina-dobrev-2-2.jpg nina-dobrev-0004.jpg Nina-Dobrev7.jpg nina-dobrev-7.jpg Nina-Dobrev86.jpg nina-dobrev-at-warner-bros-instyle-after-party-courtesy-of-ndw-3.jpg nina-dobrev-bikini-e049a.jpg nina-dobrev-bonnieelenacaroline-16421795-1006-1500.jpg nina-dobrev-closing-monte-carlo-02.jpg Nina-Dobrev-damon-and-elena-13307927-594-396.jpg nina-dobrev-dot-net_event-express30thanniversaryparty-0051.jpg Nina-Dobrev-elena-gilbert-15125613-550-550.jpg Nina-Dobrev-elena-gilbert-15840673-500-731.jpg nina-dobrev-gallery.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-15695609-424-604.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-16858302-1917-2560.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-20582635-1024-768.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-24942260-1600-1200.jpg Nina-Dobrev-paul-wesley-and-nina-dobrev-9463505-440-580.jpg nina-dobrev-pix-pretty-07.jpg nina-dobrev-seventeen-fitness-3.jpg NinaHair.jpg nindobrevlonglayeredhairstyle.jpg normal_Nina-Dobrev-3826.jpg Premiere+MTV+American+Mall+D9SHXFEnmZAl.jpg Pretty-Nina-Dobrev-Wallpaper-nina-dobrev-11342433-1920-1440.jpg Pretty-Nina-Dobrev-Wallpaper-nina-dobrev-11342646-1920-1440.jpg 557300_408501159178660_149823005046478_1475279_360510367_n.jpg 559707_408501149178661_149823005046478_1475278_1469310876_n.jpg 319697_408501249178651_149823005046478_1475284_568119347_n.jpg 541028_408501192511990_149823005046478_1475281_16100499_n.jpg 420596_364373443595349_117446091621420_1095329_1916805353_n.jpg 429532_364373346928692_117446091621420_1095328_430838799_n.jpg 485723_379185945447432_117446091621420_1136698_1075954116_n.jpg n2.jpg n3.jpg n4.jpg n5.jpg n6.jpg n7.jpg n8.jpg n9.jpg n10.jpg n11.jpg n12.jpg n13.jpeg n14.jpg n15.jpg Nina1.jpg 306145_361712470534446_146540608718301_1015072_663023818_n.jpg 427809_361712403867786_146540608718301_1015069_257046088_n.jpg 523521_361712430534450_146540608718301_1015070_158841736_n.jpg 530341_361670610538632_146540608718301_1014847_1334081476_n.jpg 533785_361671830538510_146540608718301_1014857_930427832_n.jpg 534939_361705927201767_146540608718301_1014965_1277038589_n.jpg 535415_361705900535103_146540608718301_1014964_712127411_n.jpg 554797_361670583871968_146540608718301_1014846_2005333395_n.jpg 554876_361670633871963_146540608718301_1014848_1006473351_n.jpg 564021_361712503867776_146540608718301_1015074_1344601069_n.jpg tumblr_m237efCMyS1rsjeoyo1_500.png 500full86.jpg 1440_Nina Dobrev.jpg 5041.jpg 226648-celebrities-at-2012-super-bowl-xlvi.jpg 695980d2c71d255f_nina-dobrev-nylon-0212-1.preview.jpg 94159378-2.jpg 140018185.jpg 4968774158_d44554c25c.jpg 6061126425_287e461f2d.jpg Elena-Gilbert-s2003.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-ripple-16.jpg images386.jpg images587865.jpg images66525365.jpg Leader_of_the_House_and_Leader_of_the_ALDP_Party-List_Nina_Dobrev_MP_LM.jpg MMVAs-2010_Nina-Dobrev30.jpg Nina_Dobrev_05_04.jpg nina_dobrev_300.jpg Nina_Dobrev+May_27_2010.jpg Nina_Dobrev-007-entertainmentweeklyandsyfycelebratecomiccon2001.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Tops+Zip+up+Jacket+2oF21PXXa0Nl.jpg Nina-Comic-Con-HQ-nina-dobrev-14151058-1366-2000.jpg nina-dobrev_5667688.jpg nina-dobrev-1.png Nina-Dobrev2.jpg Nina-Dobrev-037.jpg nina-dobrev-435.jpg Nina-Dobrev636.jpg nina-dobrev-00668-2000x2742.jpg Nina-Dobrev-2009-Self-Assignment-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-8117582-2560-1707.jpg Nina-Dobrev2868.jpg Nina-Dobrev6868.jpg Nina-Dobrev58368+.jpg nina-dobrev-082910-8.jpg Nina-Dobrev89865.jpg Nina-Dobrev-Closeup-2048x1536.jpg nina-dobrev-flare-february-2011-01.jpg nina-dobrev-hmv-04.jpg nina-dobrev-smile.jpg nina-dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-16796403-1268-2000.jpg Nina-Dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-21545491-1333-2000.jpg nina-nylon-2012-02.jpg nina-nylon-2012-11.jpg NYLON-February-2010-scans-nina-dobrev-10211435-400-400.jpg photo_verybig_137281.jpg Nina-Flare-Magazine-photoshoot-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18323386-368-506.jpg SGG-101320.jpg Spike-TV-s-SCREAM-2009-nina-dobrev-8702984-1421-2000.jpg story_wide.jpg tumblr_lmcdjdjpwt1qaprbqo1_500.png Nina-Flare-Magazine-photoshoot-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18323383-368-506.jpg tumblr_lw2k3zQkzN1qebsdvo6_400.jpg tumblr_m1aq6qeCb41qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m06l4cWk2C1r67m4zo1_500.jpg tvc003-20120111ninamq.jpg Nina-Flare-Magazine-photoshoot-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18323391-368-506.jpg External links * IMDb * Twitter * Nina Dobrev at TriviaTribute.com Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Vampire Diaries Crew